When We First Met
by yaoifan124
Summary: A prequel to "It's Time". A short drabble of Luffy explaining how he first met Law and Kidd and how they started dating. Leads up to the lunch date mentioned in the beginning of "It's Time". Pure fluffy, cuteness. Rated K because no cursing (I think so anyway) Luffy's POV;; establishing KiddLuLaw;; Enjoy!


**A/N:: This is just a little prequel to my story "It's Time" with Luffy narrating a bit on how they all met and started dating, also kind of leading up to the lunch date they have before they end up back at their place.**

**Hope you like this!**

**Rated K since it is mostly innocent and no cursing (I think)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**When We First Met**

_I still remember when I first met Law and Kidd almost like it was yesterday._

_It was my first day of college—_

* * *

"I will be fine, Ace, trust me." I lay back on my bed as I finally got everything unpacked.

"I just worry about you; you are my little brother and all. Anyways, I will let you go. Have fun." My brother replied over my cell phone as I smiled lightly.

"I know. I will. Bye." I received a goodbye back from him before hanging up. I let my phone fall from my fingers onto my bed as I turned my head to gaze at my room.

I am Monkey Luffy, age nineteen, and officially a freshman at the University of Grand Line- aka UGL. Today I moved all my belongings in by myself since my brother is in France with his boyfriend, Marco. They had been planning it and I never told them when I had to get my stuff in. I actually had a week before classes start, but I wanted to get moved in ahead of time so I got settled in. Anyways, the two of them being lovely-dovey was making me feel awkward.

I had found out that the dorms here are a little different. You have two keys and they each go to something different. The main key is to open the door to the little common area that you and your roommates share. This room contains a small living area and a small kitchen with a table and three chairs. You have to provide your own food and beverages, of course, and a TV is already in here. I haven't met my roommates yet, but I did make sure they were notified that I was coming today. So, when I arrived, I looked to my room door and saw a note stuck to it. It stated that he, one of my roommates, was at a friend's place picking up something while the other was still out of town until tomorrow. I merely shrugged and unpacked my belongings into my room. Which, by the way, that's the second key. You use that key to get into your room and it's cool that both doors automatically lock when you close it.

I sat up on my bed and gazed down at the black with red skulls comforter that had red sheets and the pillow cases are black. I gazed over to my dark oak desk that held a laptop on it, that is closed, and a stack of books with notebooks. A pirate skull mug sat with pencils and pens sticking out of it sat next to the stack of books. The walls were covered with band/miscellaneous posters and a board that had pictures and letters from friends thumbtacked to it. My bathroom door had a hook on it as a towel hung on it and in the bathroom contained my essentials. I look to my radio clock that held an iPod dock on it so I could use it to listen to music.

I got up and headed for the common area to watch some TV. I grabbed my key and slid it into my pocket as I exited the door. I went over and plopped myself down before clicking on the TV. I found a show and began to watch it, but before I knew it, the main door opened. I glanced up and over the couch to look towards the door and a tall man appeared.

"Oh, you must be Luffy-ya." I met charcoal eyes that stared at me with a relaxed smile on his lips. He was tall, most likely taller than me, and lean with muscles showing off since he wore a short sleeved shirt. Not to mention the tattoos on his forearms. He had short black hair that was still long enough to have to run a brush through it. I looked to see sideburns on his face with a goatee going on. His lips twitched into a smirk as I viewed him before I stood up and approached him as he shut the door behind him with a bag in one hand.

"Monkey Luffy, that is!" I stated to him with a hand out towards him, noticing how he was definitely taller than me. "Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Trafalgar Law, nice to meet you as well." His hand firmly gripped mine as his hands were smooth with some callouses. We released after our shake and I watched as he moved towards his room. "There are sodas already in the fridge if ya want one, but just this time. Next time we can both pitch in for the next pack or something." He unlocked his door to set the bag into it and I only glanced over to see his bathroom door. I opened the fridge and pulled out one.

"You want one?" I asked him as I heard him fall onto the couch cushions.

"Yeah." His voice was monotone with a hint of curiosity, but I didn't mind it. I took out another soda can and headed towards the couch to sit on the other end while having an arm reached out to hand over the other soda. A firm grasp and tug confirmed that he got it and I let go to fully sit back. "This is a rerun, right?" His eyes didn't leave the TV as America's Best Dance Crew was playing on it.

"Yeah, the newest episode won't come on until Thursday." We both opened our sodas and took a sip while staring to the television. Today was Tuesday and I felt comfortable sitting here with a new guy to talk to.

My high school years were filled with friends and fun that I missed, but had each of their numbers in my phone. They even promised to text me on occasions or call for a catch up session. It was nice to know that I had a good high school life since Ace's years weren't all that great, according to him.

"Speaking of days…" Law's voice broke through my thoughts as he tossed his head to face me. "On Friday, there is a party going on at my friend's dorm room. Since you seem like a pretty cool guy and even a bit of a party animal, you can tag along with me." I eyed him as he talked and I let a grin splash onto my face with legs kicking excitement.

"Sounds fun!" I stated up and he chuckled at my antics before looked to the TV.

"Seems like I have a teaser on my hands, hm?" His lips held a wide smirk as his soda was set down, but I merely tilted my head in confusion. A shake of his head showed me not to really think about it and only mention one other thing. "Better watch yourself with that personality." He warned me and I gazed to him in confusion while standing up. It was late anyways, so I started heading towards my room for a shower.

"I'm not sure what a teaser is, but it sounds bad." A chuckle left him before he shook his head and I moved to walk around the couch.

"It's nothing to be concerned about." I reached my door with a quick glance at him as he waved a hand out. I unlocked the door and took a step in. "See ya later, Luffy-ya." Law kept his raised hand up with a slight motion like a wave added to it, but not the same kind of wave from a moment ago.

"Alright." I let the door close behind me as I heard it click to a locked state.

* * *

_At the time I had thought it to be awesome that one of my roommates was a mysterious man who thought I was 'cool' enough to go to a party. Not any party, but a party that most freshmen don't get invited too. Later I found out that Law was in his third year to be a surgeon and would be sticking around for med school. _

_The day after that I met Kidd for the first time off campus since Law had been showing me around—_

* * *

Law and I have been getting more acquainted lately. He has also been nice enough to show me around, saying that I am an interesting person. I found him to be mysterious and quite secretive, but that didn't stop me from trying to get to know him more. I knew where most things were now and met a friend of his; who was also our roommate. The guy's name is Eustass Kidd and he is one of the palest people I know besides Kaya, a girl I knew in high school. We enjoyed a short walk along a park area as we did introductions and small things about ourselves came out.

"Hey, you!" I felt a hand press against my head and I gazed up. "You hungry?" The one who asked was Kidd and I smiled up at him.

"Mh! I'm hungry!" I grinned at him and I heard a chuckle next to me.

"Then we should go eat." Law mentioned as he began leading the way to a food place called Baratie. "Are you going to the party, by the way, Eustass-ya?" He asked as we soon found the place and was finding a place to sit.

"I usually don't go…" I looked to Kidd as he shrugged and we all sat down with Law and me in the same booth.

"You're not?! Why not?" I asked out with arms crossing as a pout set on my face. We ordered a drink with a pause in our conversation before I soon got amber eyes peering at me with a raised brow.

"Are you going?"

"Law invited me." A nod was made from the said man as I threw a thumb his direction and I got a light stare from Kidd.

"Eh, I guess I can, but if I get bored, I'm leaving." He mentioned towards me with a hard look and I let my face brighten up with a smile at him.

"Sounds awesome! At least I will know two people there now!" I giggled out lightly and a drink was set in front of each of us. "Ah, thank you!" I said sweetly to the waiter. The man had looked at me when I said it and his face went completely red.

"Y-you're welcome! You guys ready to order?" The stutter did not go unnoticed (but merely made me wonder) and I looked to the menu with fingers opening it.

"Give us a minute longer, please?"

"Sure thing!" The waiter left and I heard a chuckle across from me.

"Law, how do you find them?" My gaze went to Kidd before the mentioned person in slight curiosity.

"Luck?" He shrugged out and I gave off a questioning vibe. Charcoal eyes met mine, which he chuckled lightly with fingers tapping under my chin lightly. "He's talking about your teasing side."

"Teasing?"

"Yes, the teasing side you subconsciously flaunt around." I tilted my head in confusion on the whole matter before he waved a hand. "It's nothing bad."

"Nothing bad? You know how high the chance of him getting jumped is?!"

"Of course, Eustass-ya." A serious look was passed between the two and I flicked my eyes between them.

"We should do something fun tomorrow!" I stated up, which startled the two as I bounced in my seat with a grin. "There is so much stuff to do around here!" A wiggle of excitement came from me as I received chuckles from my roommates.

"Alright, alright, Luffy-ya…"

"Let's finish looking at the rest of campus today and have some fun stuff tomorrow!" Kidd grinned to me with a shove to his goggles in his blazing red hair.

"Yahoo!"

* * *

_The next we had explored a theme park that was open until it started getting cold out. We actually went there quite a few times turning the first semester. Our daily lives living together were the best and it was hard to find us apart, except for classes of course. Other students and the professors actually grown to seeing us all together and even chuckled at our antics._

_Girls for some reason asked if we could have a foursome with them, which Law or Kidd intervened and denied before I ask what a foursome was. Some people asked if we did threesomes with this weird eyebrow movement with the word, which Law and Kidd hit them in the face before I could ask what threesome went. They helped me with homework and with anything may have trouble with, including family problems when my brother had visited and didn't like the closeness. He always stated that Kidd and Law were going to corrupt me, but I never understood him back then._

_Second semester was drawing to a close with exams coming up and I had to leave the two alone on occasions. I never really understood, but then one day I walked in on them on the couch with lips attached._

_This started a long explanation of how the two were 'together' but not exactly as in a 'couple', just to blow off steam. It actually made me upset—_

* * *

"What?" Kidd asked in confusion and I crossed my arms with a pout.

"I wanna be with Law and Kidd too!"

"You are though, Luffy-ya. We are roommates and friends." Grey eyes stared at me in confusion as he tried to explain something, but I shook my head to him.

"I wanna be more like Law and Kidd!" Eyes from each stared to one another before hands began waving around like they were communicating telepathically.

"Look, Luffy…" A hand scratched red hair as Kidd thought for a second. "That would most likely put us in an open relationship and sometimes those things don't work out."

"It will!" There was a sigh from both of them as I soon waved arms out. "It will! It will!"

"Geez, stop that, don't be childish."

"But I like Kidd and Law a lot! More than roommates and more than friends! I'm hurt that you two are together and not including me!" Surprised eyes stared at me as I felt heat go to my cheeks in this new type of frustration and tears threatened. "I'm upset! I wanna be with Law and Kidd too! I don't want just one, I want both of you!"

"Okay, okay, Luffy, calm down!" Pale hands cupped my face and they felt cool on my heated cheeks. "We didn't know, okay? We just didn't want you to be bothered with the two of us together, alright?"

"I'm not part of it!"

"Luffy-ya," I looked to Law as he peered at me softly before a light smile appeared. "Would you like to become our boyfriend?" Amber eyes flashed to the other with a look of wonder before to me.

"I will be with Law _and_ Kidd?"

"Of course."

"Yey!" I wrapped arms around my red haired friend's neck with a wiggle of happiness. "Together! Together!"

"I think we need to go on a date then!" Kidd exclaimed and I pulled back with a grin and a wiggle to my butt.

"Date?! I've never been on a date! Let's go! Let's go!" I bounced on my feet with excitement before hearing chuckles.

"Alright, where shall we go for our first date as a couple?" Law asked out.

* * *

_That was our first day as a couple together and most people did not know about it since we acted the same. The two would give me kisses on my cheeks though and I enjoyed that. Our time together was amazing and during the summer we had gone to a vacation home Law's family owned and we spend most of our time there._

_When we came back for my second year and their fourth year, the two began discussing how to further our relationship. The two even argued once in a while about it and I always had to break it up. I never knew what they argued about, but it must be serious for them to argue and all._

_Today we are going out for lunch and the two had mention about it being about time, but still seemed weary about this certain subject._


End file.
